


Rom coms and love songs

by Shespracticallyimperfect



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shespracticallyimperfect/pseuds/Shespracticallyimperfect
Summary: AU- Nigel and Jacqueline conspire to turn Miranda’s world into a rom com when they convince her to pretend to date a young, beautiful escort, Andrea Sachs, to gain readership for Runway.**Story will update on Sunday’s.





	1. Isn’t she lovely

“That is quite possibly the most absurd idea I have ever heard in my life,” Miranda said slowly, eyes narrow in anger, shoulders straight, hands folded in her lap. “The mere suggestion is completely beneath you and I am absolutely disgusted.”

Jacqueline nodded her head slowly as she braved herself for the inevitable anger.

”I know this is not ideal for you, personally, but this is a really great business decision,” she said. “You, me, her and Nigel will be the only ones that will know.”

Nigel, who was standing quietly in the corner of the room, nodded his head and offered a small smile.

”You never know what could happen, Miranda. What if it does work out?”

As a thick silence settled over the office, Miranda stood, turned to face the city, and think. When Jacqueline came up with this bright idea to hire a young escort to be Miranda’s pretend girlfriend for a few months to help appeal to the younger crowd, she should have fired her on the spot.

What a grotesque gesture and for Nigel to imply this escort, this 25 years younger than her escort, could turn out to be the love of her life? Incredulous. At 50 years old she had no interest in turning her life into the plot of a romantic comedy film.

Not to mention the field day her ex-husband, children and the press would have. As for the ex, he was currently dating his 21 year old secretary and did not have a leg to stand on as far as she was concerned. As for her children, they were with their father for the summer and would be nowhere near the situation.

Sure they might see pictures in the press, they were 10 years old now and old enough to understand what was going on, but still.

  
They would be out of the press and that’s what mattered. She would be directly on the minds of the press and that would be a whole other matter.

  
But deep down, Miranda had a hope- lived on it- that maybe Nigel would be right and this girl would be perfect for her. She could tell all the people in the world she didn’t care what the press said, the names they called her or that her house didn’t feel lonely at night.

But the truth was she was lonely. And she did want love. But being difficult was her hobby, defensive mechanism if you will, and one she would not give up easily, if ever.

  
Miranda slowly turned back around, took a deep breath and stared down the two idiots she trusted most with her life.

“Why her?”

“She’s a teacher just looking for extra money. She doesn’t work in the summer and she has no idea who you are. You’re safe with her,” Jacqueline replied.

“What if she can’t handle me?” Miranda asked quietly.

Nigel chuckled quietly and smiled.

“Oh she can handle you. She’s feisty, and smart and gorgeous. She would balance you well,” he said.

“What if she gets too attached?” she asked.

“What’s wrong with that?” Nigel said.

“What if I can’t stand her?”

“You won’t stand being without her,” Nigel said gently, watching his friend for any sign of a positive reaction.

Miranda took a deep breath, took a seat at her desk then looked up to deliver her answer:

“No.”

•••

Being an Instagram girlfriend was not the lifestyle Andrea Sachs had in mind. She wanted to see the world and change the world and experience the world. Being an escort, attending fancy events and dinners with the elite, was how she would pay for those adventures.

It was fun to dress up and play pretend, go home and pretend nothing happened, but at the end of the day, she was lonely.  
Going back to her studio apartment on the 23rd floor at the end of the night was her safe haven. The apartment was fell furnished, small, but cozy. Andrea did not much care for the flashiness of the lifestyle of the rich and famous.

Sure, she carried expensive handbags, wore designer shoes and clothes, all gifts from the people she escorted, but at the end of the day, she was a simple, lonely girl who wanted love.

At 25, she knew she had time. But it sure didn’t feel like it when all she wanted was love and all she got was to be important for a night. Nobody to think about all day and night, to make coffee for, to call just to say hi, nobody to cuddle up to at night.

None of Andrea’s previous engagements ever ended with sex- ever. That was a hard rule she never compromised on.  
However, when this job opened up, to be the girlfriend of one of New York’s elite, only for 8 weeks, she couldn’t say no. The chance to be with someone that long? To have an actual relationship, even if only pretend, filled her lonely heart with a touch of hope- something she clung to.

What if they did fall in love? What if this woman was exactly why Andrea was looking for? What if.

So, she said yes. Yes to being the girlfriend of Miranda Priestly, whoever that was, and she’d be the best girlfriend she ever had. Miranda’s marketing team would take pictures of them to post on Instagram and they would be the envy of everyone and it would be great for Miranda’s company and that would be it.

Everyone would want to be Miranda Priestly’s girlfriend. But, if Andrea had her way, she would be the last girlfriend Miranda would ever have.

•••

Andrea confidently walked off the elevator and onto Miranda’s floor of the Elias Clarke building. Before she could give her name to the red head at the desk, Nigel swept in from a glass office and called her in.

She walked confidently inside and immediately felt her heart flutter at the most beauty woman she had ever seen. Her black wrap around dress clung gracefully to every curve, her neck adorned with a single gold necklace with a “C” pendant. She smiled one of her best smiles and stepped forward with confidence.

“Andrea,” she said softly, forgoing the traditional handshake to kiss her “girlfriend” lightly on the cheek.

Miranda, meanwhile, was frozen to the spot. She was dead set on not getting involved in this shenanigan, but the minute that stunning, confident woman strode in, she was a goner. Her cheek tingled for minutes after.

Andrea stood up and carefully placed her bag on the coffee table, next to Miranda’s, before taking a seat in a chair in front of her desk.

Another silence filled the room and Andrea and Miranda stared each other down, Jacqueline stood nervously just behind Andrea, and Nigel quickly took a picture of the two purses.

“This is Andrea Sachs, the woman we have chosen to be your better half,” Jacqueline introduced slowly. “We think you two could be great together, Miranda. It would boost sales tremendously. The story is Andrea is a tutor you hired for the girls but you two fell in love instead.”

Miranda, still not moving, tried hard to keep her breathing even.

“Out. Now.” She directed at Jacqueline and Nigel, leaving her and Andrea alone.

Once the glass door closed, Miranda turned her eyes back to Andrea. Gorgeous, young, Andrea. She had the silkiest hair, biggest eyes and most blinding smile Miranda had ever seen. Maybe she could deal with her for eight weeks. Maybe.

“Where did you go to school?” Miranda started the interrogation.

“Notre Dame.”

“What did you study?”

“Education.”

“Why become an escort?”

“I want to travel and see the world and teaching just doesn’t offer the kind of funds needed for that. So, I have taken a second job, to help pay for it.”

  
Miranda mulled that answer over in her mind slowly, carefully planning her next question. The confidence of this girl was refreshing and absolutely sexy.

  
“And you have no idea who I am or what you’ve gotten yourself into?”

  
“I love a challenge. I have yet to lose one,” Andrea said with a wink.

  
“Acceptable,” Miranda murmured after a beat.

She then turned slightly and motioned with her hand for Jacqueline and Nigel to return to the office.

  
“I have decided to go along with this clandestine romance you two have mustered up, but only for eight weeks,” she said.

”This arrangement stays within the confines of this office. If Irv finds out about this stunt he’s likely to burn the building down. Nigel, you will be in charge of my social media. Don’t get cheeky. Jacqueline, if this doesn’t work, you’ll never work on the East Coast again. Andrea,” she said with a drawl Andrea had never heard before, “You will go with Emily to the closet and get a new wardrobe. That’s all.”

  
With that, she turned around in her chair to once again face New York while Jacqueline and Nigel obediently filed out of the office. The pair could barely believe their ears that THE Miranda Priestly changed her mind.

Nigel turned around to congratulate the girl, but found she was still in the chair in Miranda’s office; she hadn’t moved an inch. Brave, stupid, no matter what you called the act of defiance, Nigel was sure of one thing: she would give Miranda a run for her money.

  
Seconds after Nigel departed, a photo of the two purses was published to Miranda’s Instagram.

Miranda.Priestly:  
Isn’t she lovely.


	2. Be my girl

Miranda looked down at the proofs on her desk, head bowed, irritated the girl had yet to move. Repeating herself was not a habit she had established.

  
“You are to go with Emily,” she said in her quiet voice.

  
Andrea smiled and shook her head slightly.

“I am not an alarm to be dismissed. If you need me to leave so you can work, I will. But I will not be turned away. I respect you and you respect me,” she said.

  
Miranda narrowed her eyes slightly, using the time to analyze the girls face. Andrea was right: she was no alarm. She was a siren.

  
Her thick brown hair fell pin straight down her back and over her strong shoulders. Her eyes, the same color of her hair, popped against her light complexion and that smile? So bright you could see it across the city.

  
To top it off, the bravery, the lack of apprehension everyone else in Miranda’s life seemed to have around her, was refreshing. Miranda had never been challenged in a relationship before. Not that this was a relationship. No, it was a contract. But her other lovers all obeyed and never spoke up.

  
To hear Andrea tell her how things were going to go was interesting. Turned out she and Andrea had one thing in common already: they both loved a challenge.

  
“I suppose I could agree to those terms,” Miranda said quietly, lowering her head to work again.

  
“Whose ‘C’?” Andrea asked after a beat.  
Miranda did not look up but lightly grasped the pendant around her neck.

“Caroline and Cassidy. My twins,” she replied.

  
Andrea smiled as she replied, “I bet they keep you busy. I teach Kindergarten during the school year. Kids are so busy.”

  
Miranda did not reply, but stored that information away.

  
“What activities are they into?” Andrea asked.

  
“Baking, soccer and being loud,” Miranda replied with a small smile, still focused on her proofs.

  
Andrea laughed at that, both her dimples popping.

”That’s what they’re supposed to be, mom,” she teased. “I bet they’re wonderful and that you’ve done a great job.”

  
At that, Miranda looked up and smiled. The kind of small smile she only let out sometimes, the kind that reached her eyes and let Andrea know she really appreciated the compliment. It only lasted a moment before she lowered her eyes again, refocusing on her work.

  
“Well, I’m going to let you work, I’ve distracted you enough,” Andrea said as she picked up her phone, thumbing through apps. “I’ll let you miss me for... well today is Monday, so three days? Thursday we’ll do a movie night?”

  
“7 p.m.,” Miranda replied automatically.

  
“Yes ma’am,” Andrea said with a smile, rising and plucking her bag off the coffee table and looped it on her arm.

  
“Don’t miss me too much,” she said as she lent down and once again kissed Miranda’s cheek, this time with Miranda leaning just slightly to give Andrea access.

  
As she listened to her footsteps retreating, Miranda glanced up to watch her leave. God, to have a 25 year old ass again.

  
•••

  
If anyone was asking, everything was fine and Miranda was absolutely not “freaking out” as the girls would say. She was watching a movie with her “girlfriend,” who the followers on Instagram were dying for more information on.

  
Apparently the plan was working.  
If anyone was asking, Miranda’s hands absolutely did not shake a little as she answered the door for a perfectly dressed Andrea in a pair of fitted jeans and light blue sweater, her hair straight and eyes shining.

  
“My mother told me to always bring a gift,” she said with a smile, holding up a bottle of wine.

  
“Mine told me to never refuse a gift,” Miranda said just as cheekily, slowly stepping aside to let Andrea in.

  
“In that case I’ll wear a bow next time,” Andrea said nonchalantly, not checking to see if Miranda heard her.

The silence from the other woman told her she had.

And since no one was asking, Miranda could admit that was one present she couldn’t wait to unwrap.

  
“Right up there,” Miranda pointed as she walked in the opposite direction. “I’ll be right back.”

  
Andrea, carrying the wine, slowly climbed the stairs to the second floor. The room, tastefully decorates, was dominated by a large sectional in the middle. Andrea sat down in the middle seat and folded one leg under her as she sat sideways, opening and pouring the wine.  
She quickly took a picture of both glasses and sent it to Nigel.

  
Miranda returned with a bowl of popcorn and set it down on the cushion next to Andrea before taking her place in the corner of the couch.

Andrea handed her a glass and said, “Here’s to looking at you, kid” as a toast, before clicking their glasses together.  
Miranda felt her heart skip as she reached for the remote and turned on the movie she chose for the evening: Casablanca. The exact movie Andrea just quoted.

  
The pair settled into a comfortable silence for the first 30 minutes until Miranda felt something hit the side of her head. Turning, she saw Andrea with a large grin on her face, popcorn in hand.

  
“Open up,” she said, tossing another piece of popcorn at Miranda.

  
“Must you not only teach kindergartens but act like one?” she asked in mock annoyance.

  
“It’s wild what you can learn from kids,” Andrea said with a roll of her eyes. “Now open up,” she said, tossing another piece of popcorn at her.

  
Miranda caught the piece with her hand and tossed it right back at Andrea, hitting her square on the forehead. Andrea burst into a laughter that made Miranda’s heart clench and her cheeks redden.

  
After a couple more tosses, the popcorn was mostly gone and the bowl was moved to the coffee table. Miranda put her legs up on a foot rest and Andrea poured them more wine.

  
She sat back, this time much closer to Miranda, her legs close, but not touching hers, on the foot rest.

  
“Is this okay?” Andrea asked quietly. “My back was bothering me.”

  
Miranda said nothing, eyes glued to the screen, brain focused on breathing, as she slowly nodded her head.  
Another 20 minutes passed before Andrea spoke again.

  
“My favorite color is purple,” she said.

  
Miranda looked at her from the corner of her eye, confused, before it dawned on her a minute later what Andrea was playing at.

  
“Mine is white.”

  
“I take my coffee with honey.”

  
“I take mine black, but burning hot.”

  
“Oreos and peanut butter are my guilty pleasure food.”

  
“I keep sour patch kids in my desk drawer.”

  
“Casablanca is my favorite movie,” Andrea said quietly.

  
“Mine too,” Miranda replied, just as quietly. “You have good taste.”

  
“I like to think so,” Andrea said, tossing her a wink. “Chocolate is the best flavor of ice cream there is.”

  
“You’re wrong. It’s mint chip,” Miranda said confidently.

  
The pair looked at each other, eyes locked in a challenge before they both giggled and turned back to the movie. Perhaps it was the wine, perhaps it was just loneliness, but each woman could feel something special about the moment.

  
As the silence settled over them again, Andrea held out her hand in front of her, palm up. Miranda stared at it for only a moment before placing her hand on top, lacing their fingers together.

  
Neither woman looked at the other but both had large grins on their faces as they watched the rest of the movie, hands intertwined and hearts beating faster.

  
After wishing Andrea a good night, and getting another kiss on the cheek at the door, Miranda cleaned up and got ready for bed. As she was laying down, she scrolled through her Instagram feed and saw she had a new post. It was a picture of their wine glasses.

  
Miranda.Priestly  
I wanna know, if you’ll be my girl?


	3. I wanna hold your hand

“Smitten. Andrea Sachs was absolutely smitten. This Miranda Priestly that everyone talked about as being mean and rude and someone to fear was not the same Miranda Priestly she couldn’t stop thinking about. She was sure of it.

  
The one she knew would let her kiss her cheek and hold her hand and throw popcorn at her face and not kick her out. But, those experiences also happened in private. When it was just the two of them. Tonight, week three of their official “relationship”, at the soft opening for a private art gallery Miranda donated to, would be the real, public, test.

  
According to Nigel, the Instagram posts were working and traffic was picking up on Runway’s social media. The press wouldn’t be allowed into the gallery tonight, but other members of the public would be there to see who this new girl of Miranda’s was.

  
Andrea was both ecstatic to see Miranda and terrified the bubble they seemed to be in would burst when they were in public.

  
But, Andrea was determined not to let that happen. It couldn’t.  
She had four hours before Miranda’s driver would pick her up. She decided to begin looking for an outfit, when then presented the problem of Andrea having no idea what to wear.

  
A pant suit? Hillary Clinton would be proud.

  
Jeans? To informal.

  
A dress? It’s July in New York, after all. It would have to work.

  
She searched her closet and finally found a white A-line flare dress, that just happened to be Miranda’s favorite color, that synched at the waist and flowed out where it ended just above her knee. The top had a deep V that was tasteful, yet would hopefully get Miranda’s attention.  
She picked out black pumps, earrings and the watch she wore everyday.

After showering, adding some soft curls to her hair and just a spritz of perfume, she was as ready as she would ever be and with 20 minutes to spare.

  
She began pacing in her apartment, trying to figure out what this meant. Miranda was not nearly as difficult as everyone said. They just fit together. They worked.

  
But, in the back of Andrea’s mind, she couldn’t help but wonder when the other should would drop. When Miranda would turn into the Miranda everyone warned her about. They were unable to see each other the week before, only able to exchange texts, but that was promising, right?

  
Miranda was so much different than other clients. Never had she actually had romantic feelings, they were jobs. This was different. She was different. Miranda was different.

  
Andrea brushed her teeth twice while she waited for the driver, so nervous she didn’t know what else to do. Finally, the buzzer rang and with one last “don’t fail me now” to her complexion as she fixed her hair for the millionth time that night, she was out the door.

•••

  
Miranda, for her part, was terrified the press would find out she and Andrea’s “relationship” was a sham. To prove them wrong, they would have to be act like a real couple. Something Miranda had never done before.

  
She wasn’t the sharing a drink or holding hands or showing off type. She wasn’t a type at all: she was just herself. Or, the persona of herself she presented to people. The one Andrea seemed to look right through. Hm.

  
No matter, she only had a few hours to get ready before Roy picked her up. Andrea insisted on being picked up first, God knows why. Maybe her and Roy were conspiring against her. She doubted it. But also- maybe.

  
After getting out of the shower, Miranda looked around her closet for the perfect outfit.

  
A skirt? Too matronly.

  
Slacks? Absolutely not. It was July in New York.

  
A dress would have to do.

  
She pulled a black sleeveless dress with a high neck line that accentuated her waist perfectly and paired it with black shoes. Whatever Andrea was wearing, God help her if it didn’t match. Miranda would make her change immediately.  
She spent the next few minutes carefully applying make up when she realized her hands were shaking. Never had she been nervous for a date and she wasn’t going to start that habit now.

  
She put her hands on either side of the sink, took a deep breath and tried to push all the anxiety out of her body. Now was not the time for childish antics of “catching feelings” or whatever her girls called it.

  
With her earrings and signature necklace fastened in place, she was ready. Well, physically.

  
Once she was finally ready, emotionally, she descended the stairs to the front door, picked up her matching purple clutch, that just happened to be Andrea’s favorite color, and opened the door.

•••

Andrea was standing on the other side, hair half pulled back, a grin on her face as she said, “Well don’t you look lovely tonight.”

  
Miranda’s heart skipped at the words but she didn’t let it show, just raised an eyebrow as she walked past Andrea, who stools standing at the door, silently.  
When they got to the car, Andrea opened the door and let Miranda slide in first.  
The ride to the gala was silent, each woman lost in their own anxiety driven minds.

  
“I don’t hold hands,” Miranda said quietly, out of the blue.

  
Andrea, not missing a beat, said, “That’s fine. But don’t expect me to dawdle behind you like a child. I’m going to be my your side the whole time.”

  
“I don’t need a chaperone,” Miranda scoffed.

  
“And I don’t need a mother,” Andrea reminded. “We’re equal, remember? It’s just a mutual respect thing. That’s all.”

  
Miranda simply raised her eyebrows at the last bit but did not say another word and continued to look out her window until they arrived. Once they did, a few members of the press stood outside, cameras raised, shouts waiting on their lips for the couple to exit.

  
Andrea got our first and extended her hand to help Miranda out. She took the offered hand and held onto it all the way into the gala, lacing their fingers together.

  
“I like your clutch,” Andres said quietly as the climbed the stairs.

  
“Your dress is quite suitable on you,” Miranda replied with a small smile.

  
Andrea nearly lost her balance.

  
Once inside, Andrea walked away to get them each a glass of wine while Miranda mingled. When Andrea approached her again, Miranda was trapped in a corner, while a small man talked at her. The closer he got, the more jealous Andrea got. Miranda wasn’t hers, yet, but she could take on any competition she had.

  
“Excuse me, but I only get so much time with her, and I’ll take all of it I get,” Andrea said sweetly with a bright smile as she handed Miranda a glass of wine then reached around to hold her, gently pressing her lips to Miranda’s shoulder.

  
“This.. darling.. Is Irv Ravitz, my boss,” Miranda introduced slowly. “This is my-“

  
“Andrea,” Andrea finished for her.

  
Irv stood still, staring at the two women.

“Well what an honor to meet Miranda’s last victim. Girlfriend,” he quickly corrected with fake sincerity. “Miranda and I were just-“

  
“Lovely, there’s a piece over here I want you to see. Oh, I’m sorry Mr. Ravitz, were you still rambling?” Andrea asked, turning back to him with a sweet smile.

  
“He was finished,” Miranda said definitively, with a smirk.

  
She stepped forward, past Irv and out of Andrea’s gras but immediately held out her hand for Andrea to take. Apparently she was the type to hold hands and drink wine and sass together.

  
They walked slowly across the gallery until, hands still linked, Andrea said, “It’s okay to say thank you, you know.”

  
“Thank you,” Miranda said quietly, eyes focused on a piece in front of her.

  
“Anything for you, lovely,” Andrea said in her flirtiest voice and added a wink for good measure.

  
They stood there another couple of minutes. Each with a glass of wine in one hand the other’s hand in the other, staring at the art displayed. Each with a smile on their face that represented something different.

  
For Andrea, hope for the future. That there would be a future and they could discover it together. For Miranda, fear of the future. That she would want a future with Andrea and have no idea how to accomplish it.

  
The gals holding hands, smiling, staring at art, was the same picture that appeared on Miranda’s Instagram that evening.

Miranda.Priestly  
Please say to me you’ll let me hold your hand.


	4. Something good

Admittedly, Miranda was impressed with the way Andrea handled the situation with Irv. Not everyone could pull off such a sweet demeanor while gracefully belittling a man who Miranda despised and who despised Miranda in return. Still, she managed to charm him, somehow.

  
He barely recognized her insults and still checked out her ass when they turned away, even winking at Miranda as they left together, just the way they came. The girl had a talent for charming people.

  
Admittedly still, Miranda was terrified of what that meant. Of why she was even thinking about Andrea and the way her hair looked so angelic with the light curls framing her face. How her eyes sparkled when she laughed and looked, really looked at Miranda when she spoke.

  
Or how she kept thinking about how her skin looked so tan and inviting in that white dress that hugged every curve and looked feminine, young and made her legs look longer, lean and strong. But, most terrifying of them all, was how it felt to hold her hand.

  
Miranda held her children’s hands all the time. Crossing the street, at events. She never held an adults hand- it was tacky and a childlike behavior. But being with Andrea, holding her hand, was different. Andrea was strong and confident and proud of herself and proud to be with Miranda. Holding her hand felt right and true and it felt like a statement.

  
That statement, that she was beginning to let love in, was too hard a pill to swallow. Let her in now and she would leave. That’s what always happened before. Why would some escort with a bright smile and gentle yet feisty soul be any different.

  
She wouldn’t be. Everything would be the same: Andrea would leave the minute that contract was up, Miranda’s life would return to normal and Jacqueline and Nigel would be sworn from ever presenting her with such a ludicrous idea ever again.

  
So, Miranda decided to distance herself. This was nothing but a charade Nigel and Jacqueline dreamed up. The girl was on a contract to help boost readership for Runway. This was only week four, but it was working. Splendidly so.

  
Sales rose, the social media attention was through the roof and the paparazzi and every gossip channel and page in America were eating it right up. Andrea was good for business, yes, but not her personal life. She was too young, too pure and simply did not fit into Miranda’s world.

  
Never mind the butterflies when Andrea called her lovely or the way Miranda couldn’t stop thinking about her and how she wanted to do anything and everything with her or the rosemary and mint shampoo she used that was so unique of course Andrea used it.

  
Never mind all of it. There was a contract. This was a contract. Four weeks left and Andrea would go back to teaching, Miranda would carry on as usual and that was it. No matter if it hurt like hell to think that way. This was how it had to be.

•••

Andrea was falling for Miranda faster than she could keep up with. Never had she met someone she just clicked with. Sure, Miranda has a hard exterior and an attitude to be reckoned with but it was nothing she couldn’t handle.

  
Just being around her made her happy. Never had she spent so much time getting ready for an event or caring what she wore would be acceptable to her date. But she cared about what Miranda thought. She cared about Miranda.

  
The minute she opened that front door Andrea’s heart stopped. She wanted to touch and caress every inch of pale skin and look into those blue eyes everyday for the rest of forever.

  
Just sitting in her car next to her, feeling her nervous energy and bantering with her felt natural. Getting to see the true Miranda that was nervous about cameras but also appreciated art and who instinctively reached for Andrea’s hand made her realize Miranda was the woman she was falling for.

  
As soon as they got inside, Andrea went to look for wine, knowing it’s what she would have wanted in this situation. When she turned back and saw Miranda backed against a wall as a man spoke to her, she saw red.

  
No, Miranda wasn’t hers to be jealous of or to protect but her instincts told her she had to. So she made her way over there, kissed her cheek- even though there were many other places she would have liked to kiss her- handed her a glass of wine, wrapped an arm around her and called her the first thing that came to mind: lovely.

  
And Miranda let her. This had to be a good sign, right? She didn’t pull away, she played along with her and even reached out for her hand. Again.

  
Maybe Miranda saw it as tolerating her but Andrea knew she was slowly beginning to break the facade. Miranda trusted her to get her a glass of wine and to hold her hand in public and let her speak to Miranda’s boss and blow him off.

It was an uphill battle that Andrea had only just begun, but she wasn’t going to give up. She loved a challenge and she loved getting what she wanted.

•••

“Miranda, Andrea is here for you,” Emily said through the phone.

  
Miranda looked at the calendar, then the clock, puzzled. It was 7 p.m. on a Friday. They had no events to attend and nothing was scheduled otherwise.

  
“Hey, you,” Andrea said softly from where she was leaning in the doorway of Miranda’s office.

She was dressed down tonight, her hair in a messy bun, short black running shorts made her legs look longer and her white tank top fit tight, pushing her perfect breasts up. Not that Miranda was looking.

  
“Are office visits part of your workout regime?” Miranda quipped.

  
“Not yet,” Andrea whispered as she leaned in to kiss Miranda’s cheek, which suddenly went red at her words. “I heard you favor efficiency and I wanted to bring you a little something, since you’re working late.”

  
Andrea set a lunch bag, much like the ones Miranda sent with her daughters when they went to school, on her desk, before taking a seat on the corner of the desk, facing Miranda.

  
“Do you not find the chairs a suitable place to rest?” Miranda asked in a bored tone, nodding toward the two chairs in front of her desk.

  
“I’m here to see you, not for a meeting. The view is much better here,” Andrea said with a wink.

  
“Don’t,” Miranda warned immediately. “Whatever you’re doing, you’re done. There is a contract and a schedule in place. You will not drop in and bring me confectionaries as if I were one of your students who need checking on. None of this is real nor does it matter for any reason more than to boost sales. You will leave and I will see you next Wednesday for the governors ball. That’s all.”

  
A minute passed and neither woman had moved, spoken or looked away from the others eyes.

  
“No it isn’t,” Andrea deadpanned, crossing her arms and ankles as she spoke. “That is not all. What that was, was ridiculous.”

  
“Excuse me?”

  
“We exchange five sentences and you suddenly decide to shut me down? I am not one of your employees, Miranda,” she said. “Yes, there is a contract but there is nothing that says I can’t stop and visit my girlfriend when I please.”

  
“I am not-“ Miranda tried.

  
“Yes, you are. The contract says,” Andrea said with finality. “You say none of this is real, but frankly that’s ridiculous too. You wouldn’t turn your cheek for me when I go to kiss you or entertain more than three sentences of mine if this wasn’t real to you on some level.”

  
“You need to leave. Now,” Miranda said, her voice low.

  
“You need to trust me,” Andrea fired back, her tone gentle. “I see right through your ice queen mask. I know you care and I know you’re scared and I know it will take time but you’re worth it.”

  
“If you really know so much about me, you would know you are absolutely wasting my time with this speech when I have mountains to move and a magazine to assemble,” Miranda said, barely contained her anger. “You don’t know the first thing about me, and I you. I don’t trust you and I don’t know you.”

  
Andrea stared back, fire in her eyes. This took a turn she wasn’t expecting. For weeks they had been communicating with random texts here and there, the occasional phone call or photo message from Andrea. None of these problems existed until now. Andrea couldn’t figure out what changed.

  
She looked up to try and get her breathing under control when she spotted Irv rounding the corner, heading for Miranda’s office.

  
“This whole trusting me thing is going to begin real quick,” Andrea said.

  
“What are you talking about?” Miranda replied, exhausted.

  
“Trust me,” Andrea whispered before she hopped off the desk, put one hand on the back of Miranda’s chair, the other on her forearm, and leaned in.

  
Miranda, for her part, was frozen as Andrea’s gorgeous face got closer. Both women closed their eyes just in time to see fireworks explode behind their eyelids as their lips connected in a long kiss.

They broke away slowly and Andrea leaned back in for a second quick peck before whispering, “Thanks for having me, lovely.”

  
As she stood up and turned around, she watched Irv slowly regain his composure after watching the show in front of him.

  
“Goodnight, Mr. Rabbits,” she said with a smile on her way out.

  
Miranda sat up straighter in her chair, and couldn’t help the small smirk that tugged at her lips at the look on Irv’s face. Oh, she was absolutely livid at Andrea’s behavior, but for right now, she would bask in the glory of him being shut down twice in a row.

  
“Any particular reason you are choosing to be a stain on my evening?” Miranda asked quietly.

  
“I.. uh.. no,” Irv stammered as he dropped the papers in his hand into the garbage bin beside her desk. “Just, enjoy your dinner.”

  
Miranda looked after him, confused, until she realized the lunch bag was still on her desk. She opened it slowly and pulled out a perfect prepared fruit salad, fork and a note from Andrea telling her to take care of herself.

  
She turned around in her chair and slowly brought her hand to her lips, which still tingled. She only felt slightly guilty about the tongue lashing she gave Andrea, but the girl head her ground and fought back. Impressive. Maybe this dynamic, of making Andrea prove herself, would work.

  
She turned back around in her chair and took a picture of the fruit salad, bag and note posting it to her Instagram immediately.

Miranda.Priestly  
Something tells me I’m into something good.


	5. Stand by me

The following Wednesday Andrea was nervously getting ready at her apartment, having to redo her make up multiple times because she kept day dreaming of getting to kiss Miranda once again. 

Kissing Miranda was magic. That’s all there was to it. The way her whole body melted and she responded immediately made Andrea slightly angry Irv was in the room because she wanted so many more kisses. 

When she opened her eyes after the kiss, the first thing she saw was Miranda’s gorgeous blue eyes, dark and sparkling as she stared right back. She couldn’t help herself and dove back in for one last peck, just for good measure.

That was over a week ago. She’d talked to Miranda since, mainly through text, and Nigel filled her in that the plan was working splendidly, on the Runway front. People were dying to know who this woman who captured Miranda Priestly‘s heart was, and it was great for business.

On the Miranda front, he admitted she kept her cards close to her chest and did not say much about Andrea, but encouraged her to keep trying. Something about the two of them was special, he said.

“Nigel, she shuts me down then I fight back and it’s fine. It’s exhausting,” Andrea complained a few days before.

“But eventually it’s fine. Listen, if there’s one thing Miranda likes, it’s persistence. Keep trying,” he encouraged.

“But what if she just thinks this is part of the plan? I’ve tried to tell her this is real for me but I don’t think she believes me,” she said. 

“I don’t know kiddo, just keep trying. You say you love a challenge and she definitely is one. And deep down, she’s worth it. You know this. I know this,” he replied.

“What if I just end up hurt in the end?”

“What if you don’t?”

So, when a well dressed man dropped off a garment bag with a custom navy blue suit, matching Louis Vuitton pumps and black jewelry, she accepted. And when she read the note carefully placed into the jacket pocket that read, “here’s to looking at you, kid,” she smiled so hard her cheeks hurt. 

The outfit fit perfectly, of course. It hugged every curve and the deep V of the jacket that she wore without a shirt or bra would give Miranda a perfect view. Andrea couldn’t wait.

Finally, the doorbell rang and Andrea gathered her clutch with extra lipstick, her phone and ID inside, took a deep breathe and walked out the door. When she got to the car, Miranda’s driver, Roy, opened the car door to reveal Miranda already inside.

“I thought I was picking you up,” Andrea joked once the door was closed and she was settled inside. 

“I decided to take a page out of your book and ignore what you said and do what I wanted,” she replied curtly, her body still turned toward the window. She had yet to look at Andrea.

Andrea, from beside her, deflated a little at the snap back and remained quiet for a minute. She had no idea why Miranda was suddenly in a mood but she hoped this wasn’t how the rest of their evening would turn out. 

“You’re really beautiful,” Andrea said finally as the car pulled up the curb. “I don’t think I’ve ever told you that, but it’s true. Especially tonight, but all the time, really.”

The navy blue dress Miranda was wearing matched her suit perfectly and the knee length skirt showed off the perfect amount of her gorgeous legs. The dress was tight in every place Andrea wanted to touch and she could barely keep her eyes off her. The black jewelry complemented the dress and and made her look even more regal.

“And I really want you to know this isn’t a job for me. Not anymore. You are so much more than that,” she added quietly, reaching out to gently stroke Miranda’s arm.

Miranda didn’t reply right away, only pulled her arm back quickly.

“Getting attached will only end in misery for you. We would never be compatible and entertaining ideas to the effect is a foolish act. I do not recommend it,” she replied after a beat. “Don’t embarrass me,” she added icily as she squared her shoulders and prepared to exit the car. 

Andrea stared at her in shock, desperate to figure out why Miranda had such an apparent change in mood. Things were so smooth these past four weeks, why now? What changed?

Andrea remained silent, but exited the far from her side and walked around to help Miranda out of the car. Miranda then took her arm and the pair walked in together, tight, fake smiles on each of their faces.

After greeting fellow socialites, the couple made their way to their appointed table. Each of their names were printed neatly on place cards and Andrea pulled her phone from her clutch to snap a picture before quickly sending it off to Nigel.

“One of us has to try,” Andrea said with mock sincerity and a fake smile, when Miranda raised her eyebrow at her.

Miranda hummed her understanding then looked away, embarrassed and upset. Being cold and rude to Andrea was not on purpose. She merely wanted to see if Andrea truly had what it took to be with her but instead she was making her visibility upset, which, in turn, made Miranda upset.

Yet, in her own defense, she didn’t know how else to act. Never had she had someone be genuine and polite and so charming toward her because they wanted to. It was always because they wanted something, usually a paycheck from her. Well, that was what Andrea was after, too. 

At first, at least. Twice now she’d told Miranda this wasn’t a job and that she was genuine with her feelings but believing her was incredibly difficult. Believing anyone could love and develop feelings for her was incredibly difficult, so she did what she did best. She shut it down as soon as it happened and hoped that just this once, there would be a better outcome than usual.

“I’m going to the bar,” Andrea said quietly before getting up and walking away, not bothering to touch, kiss or even look at Andrea.

“Trouble in paradise?” said a voice from over Miranda’s shoulder as soon as Andrea was out of earshot.

Irv Ravitz. Of course he would be here and pick up on the tension between the two.

“Accepting street fair is now part of the governors policy? How generous,” Miranda replied icily.

“I don’t know what your angle is, but I’m going to find it,” Irv said, sitting next to Miranda in Andrea’s assigned seat.

“What ever could you be moaning about now?”

“You and that girl,” he said. “I know it isn’t real. I know it’s for all show but I don’t know why. But I’ll find out soon enough and you’ll lose your credibility, once again. No one stays with Miranda Priestly long.”

Before Miranda could turn her anger into a reply, she felt eyes look at her from over Irv’s shoulder: Andrea. She was coming to the rescue, again, and she was bringing wine. Praise God.

“There’s my beautiful girl,” Miranda said softly with a smile as Andrea handed her the wine. 

Andrea’s eyes grew large at Miranda’s words but she kept her smile, leaning in to quickly kiss Miranda’s cheek, before turning to greet Irv, who stood from Andrea’s seat at the table to greet her properly.

“Mr. Rackets, how wonderful to see you again,” Andrea said sweetly, extending her hand.

“You look stunning tonight, Andrea,” he replied, kissing her hand. “And it’s Ravitz.”

Andrea sat down and put her hands in her lap, her stomach churning from his kiss. Miranda immediately reached for her hand, running her thumb over the back, as if brushing away Irv’s kiss. 

“Rockets, I’m sorry. I’m no good with names,” Andrea pretended to correct herself as she turned around and away from Irv.

“Lovely chatting with you, Miranda. Andrea, when you tire of her my office is just down the hall,” he added quietly, with a slimy smirk. 

Both women gripped each other’s hands a little tighter at his last remark. As if. Soon after, they let go and dinner resumed quietly and uneventfully. They answered questions and were cordial to one another, easily hiding the hidden tension.

Miranda excused herself to fix her lipstick one last time and returned to find Andrea speaking with a tall, handsome man, who had his hand on her arm. Suddenly, she was seeing red. Mere hours earlier Andrea was telling her to trust her and here she was laughing and smiling with an age appropriate man who was laughing and smiling back.

She stood there for what felt like ages before Andrea turned her head, still laughing, and held her arm out for Miranda when she noticed her across the room.

“Lovely, this is Adam Brown, we teach together at Dalton, and his wife is on city council,” she explained.

“Is that so,” Miranda replied quietly, offering a tight lipped smile and her hand to Adam. “Miranda Priestly.”

“Pleases to meet you,” he said with a genuine smile. “You’ve got a great catch with this one. She’s one of the most genuine, true people I’ve ever known. Don’t break her heart.”

Andrea laughed at his comment and Miranda raised her eyebrows before they wished each other a good night and politely walked away. 

“You never told me teach at Dalton,” Miranda whispered coldly as they exited.

“You never asked,” Andrea replied just as icily. 

Apparently they were back to being odds with each other. It was almost becoming too much for Andrea to keep up with, this game of emotional tug of war. Andrea took one step forward and Miranda took two steps back. She didn’t know how to fix it, but she was determined to try. 

After the quiet car ride home where neither woman looked at one another the whole way.

Once the car stopped, Andrea made to exit, but Miranda quickly grasped her wrist, slowly turning to look at her.

“I’m sorry for my behavior tonight,” she said quietly.

“You can tell me when things are bothering you. I’m here for you and I care about you,” Andrea said gently. “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

Miranda shook her head but didn’t look up. Andrea put her hand over Miranda’s and squeezed gently.

“I’ll be here when you’re ready,” she said, leaning in to leave a kiss on Miranda’s cheek as had become her custom. 

As she moved her head away, Miranda turned hers to look at the girl. They stared at each other a minute more before both leaning in for a true kiss. Their lips met and once again, fireworks went off as one kiss turned into 10 and Andrea was fighting not to be too forward and taste her. Eventually, Miranda pulled away, her blue eyes now navy to match their outfits.

“Goodnight, beautiful girl.”

“Goodnight, lovely.”

No more words were spoken by either woman the rest of the night, aside from a simple “Thank you, Roy,” from Andrea when he opened her door. After she made her way into her building, up the stairs, and into her apartment, she sat down to think. 

There was a way to Miranda Priestly’s heart. It may be a maze, but Andrea had a plan to make her journey a touch easier. 

That night as she lay in bed, mindlessly scrolling, she stumbled upon the photo of their name cards that she sent to Nigel, accompanied by words she hoped she could make Miranda believe soon.

Miranda.Priestly

I won’t be afraid just as long as you stand by me.


	6. Stupid Cupid

“Give me five good reasons why we can’t try to have a real relationship,” Andrea challenged a few nights later during a phone call. 

“You cannot be serious,” Miranda drawled, pushing away from her desk to close her eyes take a deep breath. Nightly phone calls were becoming routine. Something Miranda liked, but would never admit to.

“Of course I am. This is serious to me. I’ve told you that and now I’m going to prove it. Five reasons, Miranda. I want five reasons you think we can’t really give it a try and I’m going to prove you wrong,” Andrea replied, determined.

“This is incredibly asinine, Andrea.”

“Five, Miranda.”

Miranda lowered her forehead to her palm and closed her eyes, sighing. She took another deep breath then opened her eyes and sat up straight.

“I am too busy, too old for you and we have nothing in common,” she finally replied. 

“That’s only three, but I’ll go with it for now and give you time to come up with two more excuses,” she said. 

“You’re playing with fire, Andrea,” she warned.

“So burn me,” she challenged back.

•••

The following Monday, Miranda woke early at 6 a.m., as always. She stretched slowly, slipped on her robe and headed into the bathroom. On the floor of the shower, she tossed an aromatherapy melt and started the water, letting the steam envelope the room.

She slipped in and let the hot water pour over her body as her mind began to wonder to thoughts of Andrea. To say her heart didn’t flutter when Andrea told her she was beautiful would be just as much of a lie as if she said Andrea setting out to prove herself wasn’t incredibly enduring and an absolute turn on.

As she began to wash her hair, thoughts of Andrea’s plan began to form. She wondered what the girl was planning and since she was being honest with herself, she couldn’t wait to find out. It had been a while since someone cared so much about her and wanted to prove it with actions that weren’t a delivered bouquet of roses and a card chosen by a secretary.

After exiting the shower, she dried her hair, applied her make up and got dressed for the day. Her black pencil skirt hugged her body perfectly and the white button up shirt she wore showed the perfect amount of cleavage. She gave herself another look in the mirror and decided to undo one more button. Still tasteful, but something extra to look at should she see Andrea today. The thought made her smile to herself and her heart pump a little faster.

She put on her rings, earrings and a necklace to complete her outfit then added a spritz of Chanel No. 9 before she walked out. She made one final stop at her closet to pull on black Chanel pumps and headed downstairs.

As she made her way into the kitchen, she was shocked to see Andrea leaning back against the counter, a mug of coffee in her hands and a smile on her face.

“Good morning, lovely,” Andrea said reaching a hand out to put on Miranda’s arm as she leaned into kiss her cheek. “Your first excuse was that you don’t have enough time, but according to my watch, we have... 30 minutes before Roy picks you up.”

Miranda stood there, speechless, and nodded her head. 

“I suppose I do,” she agreed after a beat.

Andrea turned and poured coffee into a new mug for Miranda and re filled her own. She had just set the pot back on the burner when she turned to see Miranda holding out honey for her. She remembered how she took her coffee.

Andrea beamed at the gesture then held Miranda’s mug out, but pulled it just out of reach when Miranda tried to retrieve it. She tried again, received the same treatment and this time put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.

“Payment is required,” Andrea said, her voice low.

Miranda rolled her eyes but leaned in and gave Andrea a quick peck on the lips before pausing briefly to go back in for one, two more.

On the third, Miranda didn’t pull away as quickly and reveled in the feeling of Andrea’s lips on hers. They were the softest, plumpest lips she had ever kissed. At Andrea’s quiet whimper, she took a chance and opened her mouth, which Andrea immediately took advantage of. Andreas hands rested firmly on Miranda’s hips and Miranda’s hands on Andreas biceps as they kissed quietly and passionately, as if they did this every morning.

Andrea worked her thumbs in slow circles on Miranda’s hips, holding her close and secure as if she was afraid she would run away. It was taking all Miranda could do to not moan aloud at the feeling of Andrea so confidently but gently taking control and holding her.

“Your coffee is growing cold,” Andrea whispered once they finally pulled away.

“I suppose it is,” Miranda said, as she reached behind her for the coffee and retrieved it with no issues. She smiled at Andrea and gave her one last kiss.

Miranda took her place at the table, already set for two, and quietly began eating her eggs and fruit. Andrea sat on the other side of the table with a copy of that mornings edition of The New York Times in her left hand and a pen in her right.

“What’s a six letter word for the hottest thing in the world?”

“Meteor,” Miranda replied after a minute. 

“Okay, ‘Andrea’ is also a six letter word but I’ll let that one slide,” Andrea said in mock irritation, pretending to write the answer down as Miranda rolled her eyes.

“Color similar to beige, third letter is d.”

“Nude.”

“Why Miss Priestly, at least buy me dinner first!” Andrea said in mock shock, pretending to once again write the answer down as Miranda failed to hide her smirk and winked before looking down at her plate again, taking another bite.

“Where I think we work best,” Andrea said quietly after a couple of minutes.

Miranda took her time sipping the last of her coffee and chewing her eggs slowly before wiping her mouth, setting down her silverware and looking Andrea in the eyes.

“Together,” she said finally. 

“Oh, so now that the crossword wants to know you’ll admit it? I see how it is,” Andra replied with a grin. “Yep, crushed it again. I’m so good at crosswords it’s crazy.”

She stood up and picked up her and Miranda’s dishes and loaded them in the dishwasher. When she turned around, Miranda was still sitting, chair pushed out from the table a little, the newspaper in her hand. Andrea put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows in question, mirroring Miranda’s pose from earlier that morning.

“Payment is required,” Miranda said in a husky voice, eyes darting to the paper in her hand for reference.

Andrea didn’t hesitate for fear Miranda would change her mind and quickly crossed the kitchen to sit across Miranda’s lap, bridal style, her arms resting around her neck as Miranda looped hers around Andrea’s middle. They both leaned in and melted into each others kiss again, hands and arms tightening around the other person just a bit.

After a minute, Andrea tentatively licked Miranda’s lower lip and when Miranda opened her mouth for her, she quickly slipped her tongue inside, moaning at the feeling. She slowly raked her nails along Miranda’s neck and listened to her moan in return, as Miranda’s thumbs drew circles around Andrea’s hip bones. At the sound of an alarm on Andrea’s phone, they slowly pulled away.

“It’s time for you to go to work,” Andrea said quietly, her nose centimeters from Miranda’s.

“I suppose it is,” Miranda agreed although she made no move to push Andrea off. Instead she pulled Andrea in for one last kiss before Andrea stood up and made her way to the front door, Miranda following close behind.

If this was how all Monday’s would start, maybe she did have time for a relationship.

•••

That Thursday Andrea was at Miranda’s once again for their weekly wine and movie date, a tradition they started the first week they “got together”. Half way through the movie, Miranda excused herself to return to the kitchen for a second bottle of wine. She jumped when she suddenly saw two hands carefully resting on the counter beside her, trapping her in her place.

“Your second reason is that you’re too old. What does that mean?” Andrea asked softly, her mouth close to Miranda’s ear.

“It holds an expanse of meaning,” Miranda replied quietly, her hands gripping the bottle and opener slightly tighter, as she tried to open the bottle but was distracted by Andrea being so close.

“Is that open to interpretation?”

“I suppose.”

“Would you like to know my interpretation?”

Miranda pushed the wine across the counter and turned around, resting her back and hands against it, bracing herself. She raised an eyebrow at Andrea, who stepped in closer and put her hands on Miranda’s hips.

“Age is only a number, but you’re never too old to make out in the kitchen,” she said in a husky voice, observing as Miranda’s eyes darkened. “Now jump.”

Miranda put her hands on Andrea’s shoulders and did as she was told, hopping up onto the counter. The minute she did, Andrea stepped between her legs and crashed their lips together. Miranda immediately wrapped her arms around Andrea’s neck and Andrea tightened her hold on Miranda’s hips, slowly wrapping her arms around her lower back to hold her as she gently bit at her lip and slid her tongue inside. 

Kissing Miranda was magic, but tasting Miranda? A dream. She tasted of red wine and popcorn and the quiet moans she let out spurred Andrea on further, as she squeezed and spread her fingers to feel as much of Miranda’s body as she could, but still be respectful.

She pulled her mouth away from Miranda’s and began kissing along her jaw, to her ear.

“Yes or no,” she whispered, asking for Miranda’s permission and guidance.

“Yes,” Miranda replied breathlessly, stretching her neck, eyes closed, as Andrea’s mouth traveled. Suddenly, she felt Andrea’s hands along the skin of the small of her back and she moaned at the touch, arching into her.

“Yes or no,” Andrea asked again.

“Yes,” Miranda replied instantly.

Andrea returned her mouth to Miranda’s, and ran her hands up Miranda’s back, lightly scratching down her spine, then slipped her hands underneath the fabric of her shirt and repeated the process, gently feeling her skin as she moved her hands back up and down, moaning loudly into her mouth when Miranda shivered.

“You are so sexy,” she busked in her ear once more, bringing her hands to the front of Miranda’s blouse and tracing her collarbones as she kissed her, then slowly undoing the first of her buttons on the shirt she was wearing.

“Yes or no.”

“Yes.”

Miranda put her hands on either side of Andrea’s face, pulling her in closer as she deepened their kiss again, shivering when she felt Andrea’s fingers ghosting over her collarbone once more and tracing the edge of her breasts after her shirt had been unbuttoned to her belly button. Miranda moved her hands on top of Andrea’s and flattened them over her breasts, allowing her to feel more. They each moaned into the others mouth, as Andrea gently squeezed and Miranda returned her hands to Andreas neck once more.

Miranda’s legs slowly wound around Andrea’s waist, pulling her in closer.  Andrea began to lightly feel, gently squeezing and rubbing her thumbs across her nipples.

“You’re perfect,” she whispered against her skin as she drew her mouth down Miranda’s chin and neck once more.

“Yes or no,” she mumbled against her chest as she lowered her hands to Miranda’s stomach, her mouth slowly inching lower.

Instead of answering, Miranda put her hands in Andrea’s hair and guided her mouth lower. Andrea moved her bra, one cup at a time, and replaced it with her mouth, gently circling her nipple with her tongue before taking it into her mouth and sucking lightly. She let her teeth graze it before sucking hard and licking lightly again, soothing it.

“Oh god, Andrea,” Miranda moaned softly.

“Say it again,” Andrea husked immediately, looking right into Miranda’s eyes as she switched breasts and circled her nipple again, slower this time, as she repeated the treatment.

“Andrea, Andrea, oh my god,” Miranda chanted quietly, her eyes closing and her head dropping back against the cabinet.

Andrea kept up her ministrations for a minute more before slowly kissing back up Miranda’s chest, buttoning her shirt as she went. When she reached the final button, she kissed Miranda’s mouth once more before leaning her forehead aginst hers, both panting from the heated session. Andrea’s arms were once again around Miranda’s waist and Miranda’s back around Andrea’s neck. Shegently brushed the hair from Andrea’s shoulders, eyes slowly opening to stare into the chocolate ones staring back at her.

“I’ll go back upstairs and wait for that wine,” Andrea replied, her voice low. 

Miranda just nodded, giving Andrea one last peck before she left, her eyes glued to her back side as Andrea sauntered away. When she was out of site, Miranda dropped her head back against the cabinets and stared up at the ceiling. If that was how Andrea would prove her wrong, she would use the too old excuse more often.

•••

Miranda spent that weekend and the following Monday at a shoot in upper New York and missed Andrea fiercely. They made plans for a date on Wednesday night, but Miranda didn’t know what it was or where they were going. She was only told to dress comfortably, that that would be outside and definitely not to wear teal.

So, after a long day of dealing with complete incompetence, she couldn’t wait to see Andra. And the thought terrified her. Never had she missed someone so badly, aside from her girls, and needing people was not something Miranda did. People needed her. Not the other way around.

Yet the other part of her heart, the lonely part, told her to just let it be. Just let Andrea prove all of Miranda’s insecurities wrong and trust that she was genuine and meant every word she said. Actions spoke louder than words, however, but even Andrea’s actions were true. Or seemed to be.

Having lived a life where nearly no one could be trusted, Miranda was completely struggling to trust Andrea, who only met her because of an insane scheme Nigel and Jacqueline dreamed up. What if getting her way and kissing people and making them fall for her was her scheme and game and Miranda was just another pawn? The thought made her sick.

And for that reason, she couldn’t let Andrea off that easily. Yes, she missed holding her hand and kissing her- god that girl could kiss- but Miranda had an empire and a heart to protect. If Andrea wanted a place there, she would have to earn it. 

A knock on the front door broke her out of her panicked thoughts and she took a deep breath to clear her head. She checked herself in the mirror once again. Her simple white tank top flowed loosely over her jeans and white wedge sandals. She picked up her signature black sunglasses and placed them on her head, before grabbing her clutch and opening the door.

On the other side, Andrea leaned against the door, her brown hair pulled back and cascading over her right shoulder in a side pony and the over sized New York Mets jersey she wore made her look even smaller. The white shorts that barely covered her ass made her tan legs look as if they went on for days and her white Adidas tennis shoes completed the outfit to a tee.

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,” Andrea said with so much sincerity Miranda almost believed her.

Miranda rolled her eyes and pulled the front door shut as she walked past Andrea and to the car, sliding her glasses into place. Andrea quickly walked in front of Miranda and blocked her from getting into the vehicle, earning silence from Miranda in return.

“Whatever is going on, whatever thoughts and doubts you came up with over the weekend, they aren’t fair,” Andrea said, frustrated with the unnecessary tension. “I have two weeks leftto prove to you how much I want to be with you. I’ve already missed out on days because of your work schedule and now it seems you are scared again. Please, please, just let me try to prove you wrong.”

“An acceptable request. I’ll try,” Miranda replied before getting into the car.

“Also, it’s incredibly rude to not kiss your date. Wait until I talk with your mother,” Andrea said in a mock irritated tone, rolling her eyes dramatically, yet smiling.

Miranda smiled and leaned in and kissed Andrea’s cheek quickly before sitting back on her side of the car, a grin on her face.

“Oh, as if!” Andrea said, feigning hurt at Miranda’s cheeky tactic.

She leaned over and peppered Miranda’s face in kisses, making up for all the lost time. Although it messed with her make up, Miranda didn’t mind a bit. She laughed and pretended to push Andrea away, a huge smile on her face the whole time.

“Assuming your attire is a clue, we are going to a baseball game?” Miranda ventured a few minutes later.

“Why yes we are,” Andrea said with a smile. “The Mets vs the Marlins, hence the no teal.”

“I don’t like baseball,” Miranda said slowly, not wanting to begin an argument.

“Neither do I. Looks like we have something in common,” Andrea replied with a wink. 

Leave it to Andrea to come up with something they both didn’t like and chalk it up to something they had in common, she thought. Once they arrived at the game, they made their way inside the gates and quickly found their seats. For not liking baseball, both women found the game quite enjoyable, mostly for the company of the other.

Halfway through the third inning, Andrea held out her hand for Miranda who gladly accepted. They sat together and chatted until the seventh inning stretch when everyone stood up at once. Only then, when Miranda slid her glasses back onto the top of her head, and the beer began to settle into peoples systems, were they noticed.As they sat back down, Andrea watched a camera man carefully angling his camera at them.

“Do you know what a kiss cam is?” She asked.

“A what?”

“A kiss cam. In a minute they’re going to point that camera around, it’s inevitably going to land on us, and be broadcast not only on the screen beside the scoreboard but on TV,” she explained. “We can leave if you want.”

Miranda slowly slipped her glasses back onto her face and offered Andrea a small smile. Being forced by Nigel and Jacqueline to publicize her private life was one thing but having lowly cameramen at a baseball game do it was another. However, Andrea’s warning was endearing and another sign of how good she was at reading Miranda.

“That will not be necessary,” she said quietly and sat back to wait for the moment to arrive. It did, and Andrea squeezed her hand tighter, leaned in and using her other to cup Miranda’s chin planted a kiss on her cheek. She she smiled the whole time while Miranda smiled back and patrons around them cheered. A few hours later, a screenshot of the moment was posted on Miranda’s Instagram.

Miranda. Priestly

Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me.


	7. All I want

The past seven and a half weeks with Andrea had been absolutely marvelous. From the beginning, Andrea pushed her out of her shell but didn’t push her boundaries. She was smart, respectful, funny, thoughtful, sexy, creative and... trustworthy.

Yes, she could learn to trust Andrea. It would take a while but this was a start. Thinking about a long future with Andrea made her anxious but not having her there for the future made her more anxious. It’s something they would have to figure out together. And if the last three dates were any proof, Andrea would be by her side for as long as she needed. She hoped.

However, the other part of her future, her children, were another thing to worry about. Miranda was sure they wouldn’t be bothered Andrea was a woman, but maybe that she was so young. And that she would take time away from them being able to be with their mom. Yet, Andrea knew how important the girls were, Miranda told her the first day. Maybe it would be fine. Her Hope was growing stronger by the minute.

The moment of truth, however was still to come as she had a conference call scheduled with Caroline and Cassidy that night. Andrea dropped her back off at home and gave her another mind blowing goodbye kiss that Miranda never wanted to end. She took off her shoes and jewelry and made her way into her study to open her laptop and call the girls, who no doubt, had a lot of questions.

As if on cue, an incoming call came in the girls popped up on screen. Their hair looked longer and their skin sun kissed, more freckles. Like Andrea’s.

“Hi Bobbsey’s,” she greeted, smiling softly and trying not to cry about how much she missed her girls.

“Hi mom- so who is she?” Caroline immediately asked.

“Hi mom, I love you. So who is she?” Cassidy said next.

A nervous feeling settled in Miranda’s stomach at the questioning beginning so soon but if there’s one thing she taught her girls, small talk is useless.

“I love you both and I miss you so much. Her name is Andrea...” she said slowly.

“We know. You’re kissing her, and holding her hand and were you at a baseball game? You hate baseball,” Cassidy said.

“Are you in love? Where did you meet her? Can we meet her?” Caroline finished in rapid succession. 

This was the part Miranda was not prepared for: explaining how she met Andrea. She didn’t want to lie to her girls, but 10 was still too young to explain the situation.

“She’s a friend,” she said finally, going back to their original question.

“Are you guys dating?” Caroline asked.

“It’s a complicated situation. Really it’s a business move and yes Andrea and I are pretending to date but we will end this charade next week,” Miranda said as a bad feeling settled in her belly. She didn’t like the thought of ending anything with Andrea.

“But why? We know you like her and you’re kissing her and you’re using Instagram now and you’re the best person I know so I know she’s good too,” Cassidy said.

Miranda let out a small laugh as she wiped away a tear, smiling.

“You must not know many people,” she teased. “We’ll see, love. I don’t know what’s going to happen but I’m glad to have your blessing. Tell me what you’ve been- wait a minute, turn your head. Did you get your ears pierced?”

The rest of the conversation went as originally planned, the girls filling her in on all they had been up to and Miranda taking a mental note to speak to her ex about allowing their girls to get piercings without consulting her. The nerve of him. 

But her thoughts kept going back to the original conversation of Andrea. They weren’t mad, just surprised. And they didn’t seem to think breaking up was a good idea.

A couple of minutes after the cal ended, she heard the front door open and a distinct voice cut through the house-  “Honey, I’m home.”

Miranda got up to investigate and rolled her eyes upon seeing Nigel holding the book.

“Cheeky. Where’s Emily?”

“She went home sick. Something about not being able to deal with incompetence. I don’t know. Anyway back to you,” Nigel directed, handing Miranda the book and walking into the den to have a seat.

Miranda followed slowly behind and took a seat behind her desk, pulling a stack of post it notes from her drawer.

“Please waste my time with more silence,” she invited sarcastically, taking the cap off her red pen.

“Hows everything going? And don’t give me fine. I’m dying for details, Miranda.”

“I will ‘give’ you whatever I please. And everything is fine. Great, actually. And I’ve never been more scared in my life,” she finished in a whisper.

“Are you falling in love?”

“Absolutely not. That would be completely impossible. I don’t have time for a relationship. She’s too young. It would never work Nigel.”

“She doesn’t believe that. I don’t believe that. And I don’t think you truly do either.”

“I know. And she’s set out to prove me wrong in a series of dates. It’s working, but Nigel I’m so scared she’s going to leave me when this ‘challenge’ is over. People never stay beyond the paycheck”

“She wouldn’t do that, I know that. I completely understand why you would feel that way, but who would go through such great lengths if they didn’t mean it. Actions speak louder than words. What are her actions telling you?”

Miranda looked up and locked eyes with Nigel on that one. The truth. Andrea’s actions were telling her the truth, that she could be trusted with her heart and that she truly wanted to be with Miranda, doing whatever it was. If only believing that with her heart was that easy.

•••

Friday night, two days after their baseball date, Miranda found herself getting ready for another of Andrea’s mystery dates. For someone who told herself not to get too excited, she was absolutely giddy. Being with Andrea was different. She looked at her and kissed her and held her hand differently. She never minded their age gap and if she did, never mentioned it.

Except in the kitchen. God the kitchen. Miranda hadn’t been that turned on in a very long time. Andrea was so gentle yet completely in control, knowing exactly who she wanted and making Miranda feel wanted while being respectful and getting permission to get it. It was undeniably sexy.

So was this dress Miranda was squeezing into. The tight, knee length black dress stood out against her alabaster skin and peppered hair. The sweetheart neckline was tasteful but just youthful enough and the long sleeves made her look completely in control and powerful.

Her scrappy black sandals and clutch all blended in and looked classy, elegant and made her look younger. She hoped. She finished her make up and added jewelry, a splash of perfume and turned out the bathroom light just as a knock came to the front door.

When she opened it, Andrea was leaning against the door, a cup of Starbucks in hand.

“Anyone can get you flowers. Not just anyone can get you perfect coffee,” Andrea said with a grin, leaning in to kiss Miranda.

This time, Miranda didn’t turn her head and leaned in to cup Andrea’s chin as she kissed her back.

“You look beautiful,” Miranda said shyly, still not used to complimenting her dates. Andrea wore an all white pantsuit, with no shirt or bra underneath. Her dark hair was curled around her shoulders and her light make up made her true beauty shine through.

“I could stare at you all night, kid,” Andrea said with a smile, offering a hand to Miranda to help her down the stairs.

“Dare I ask where we are going?” Miranda asked once they were in the car a few minutes.

“Your fourth reason you said we could not be together is your life is incredibly public. So, we are going to the orchestra. Where the whole world, and paparazzi, will be,” Andrea said. “I know, I probably should have warned you, but I wanted to prove to you no matter how crazy your life, I can handle it. This is where I want to be. Wherever you are.”

Miranda looked at Andrea and gave her a true, genuine smile before leaning over and kissing Andrea, pouring all her emotion into it.

“If people weren’t expecting us I would kiss the lipstick right off you,” Andrea promised with a wink.

Once they arrived at the concert hall, Andrea exited first and walked around to help Miranda from the car. Photographers hollered at them from both sides, asking questions and demanding interactions, but Miranda’s plastered on smile remained in place. Andrea, on the other hand, was completely out of her element. Listening to them calling Miranda names like “cougar” and “cradle robber” was about the most she could handle.

She carefully wrapped her right arm around Miranda’s waist, just above her ass, to show everyone she was protected and not to be messed with. 

“These people are vultures, but you’re worth it,” Andrea whispered in her ear before kissing her temple as the pair posed for final shots before walking inside, hand in hand.

•••

With New York fashion week less than a month away, Miranda had to spend the next week working, trying to iron out every detail. It left very little time for her to spend with Andrea, which made her quite irritated. She realized she craved holding her hand and drinking wine with her and just wanted to have coffee and talk about crosswords again.

In a life of chaos, Andrea was the calm. She found time to do simple things with Miranda, not just fancy dinners. She made her feel wanted and appreciated and loved. Yes, Miranda felt loved by Andrea. And, if she was willing to admit it herself, she knew she was beginning to love her, too.

Walking around and seeing models on their phones used to bother her- work should be the priority. Now her heart skipped a beat when her phone buzzed and a new text from Andrea came in. All she wanted to do was talk to her all day, but their nightly phone calls sufficed instead. Andrea listened to everything Miranda had to say and supported her. And she told her she missed her. And Miranda told her she missed her too. And, she was telling the truth.

So, when Andrea texted her and asked if Miranda possibly had time Sunday night, after she returned home from upstate, to come to Andrea’s for another date, she cleared her schedule. And the minute Andrea opened the door to her apartment,Miranda cleared the counter before pushing Andrea against it, her hands immediately in her hair and lips on hers.

Andrea kicked the door closed before wrapping her arms around Miranda tightly moaning into the kiss.

“I missed you so much,” Andrea whispered as she kissed down the column of Miranda’s neck.

“I missed you,” Miranda repeated, finding Andrea’s lips again, her hands trailing down her shoulders to her arms, feeling her.

Being held by Andrea was so different than any way another person had ever held her. Andrea held her close and made but not in a way that showed she was owned or possessed. Andrea held her close because she wanted her to be close and she wanted to be with her as much and as close as possible. Miranda began to slow down the kiss and ducked her head inside Andreas neck, sighing as she closed her eyes and the pair stood there, hugging and breathing each other in. 

“I would never ask you to leave your job, but it is so frustrating that I can’t see you as often as I wan to,” Andrea confessed.

Miranda stiffened and pulled back at that. 

“You know my job is demanding and requires a lot of my time. This is what you signed up for,” she said slowly, trying not to let her anxiety turn into anger.

“Hey, hey, easy. Easy,” Andrea tried to calm her, hands running up and down Miranda’s arms. “I know. And I’m committed to you and making this work. I’m just saying I miss you when I don’t get to see you. That’s all.”

Miranda slowly nodded her head and leaned into give Andrea a quick kiss.

“A few days ago you told me I couldn’t handle you at your worst. What does that mean?” Andrea asked after a minute.

“I am known to be moody. And demanding. And a perfectionist. And I’m scared of what all this means, Andrea. You’re going to realize one day I am not worth all the problems that I am,” she said turning away to look out the window and wipe the tears in her eyes.

“Baby, baby no no no,” Andrea said, coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around her. “Nobody is perfect. Everyone has insecurities and things that make them infuriating but that doesn’t mean anything when you know you want to be with someone.”

“How do I know this isn’t part of your scheme? That you don’t do this to everyone you escort for or with,” Miranda said in a whisper.

“Because you’re different,” Andrea said definitely, turning Miranda to look at her. “When I first saw you, I knew right away I wanted this job as your girlfriend, but more than that, I wanted to be the last girlfriend you ever had. Beyond all of it, the contract, the social media, I just wanted you.”

“You’re too good for me,” Miranda said quietly, turning back around and melting into Andrea when she wrapped her arms around her again.

“Nope. But I won’t argue with you anymore. Not after I haven’t seen you in a week and all I want to do is hold you and kiss you all night. I had something else planned but we can just watch a movie instead?” Andrea suggested.

“Acceptable.”

Andrea grabbed her remote and began looking through channels for something to watch and settled on a favorite black and white film of hers, The Philadelphia Story. She sat in the corner of the couch and opened her arms for Miranda to lean into. Instead, Miranda laid right on top of Andrea, her head over her heart and arms wrapped around her waist. 

“I really, really missed you,” Andrea murmured into her hair a few moments later, her hands rubbing slowly up and down Miranda’s back.

Miranda didn’t respond but turned her head to look into the most honest chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen. It scared her, even then, to see Andrea’s honesty and for Andrea to see her so vulnerable. But she didn’t run. She just held her tighter.

“You make me feel missed,” Miranda finally said, leaning up to kiss Andrea.

Andrea kissed her back and soon the kiss deepened. Andrea tentatively ran her hand along the bottom of Miranda’s back under her shirt and moaned when she felt Miranda’s hand sliding under her shirt and over her belly. After a minute, Miranda sat up to straddle Andrea and leaned her head down, kissing her belly and slowly working her way up.

Andres tossed her head back into the pillows and closed her eyes, moaning as Miranda slowly pushed her shirt up and tugged, signaling for Andrea to take it off. She obliged, and took her bra off as well. Miranda’s hands immediately came up to cover hard nipples, her hands squeezing and weighing them as Andrea moaned her name, her own hands pulling Miranda’s shirt up and off.

“Oh my god, yes,” Andrea moaned, arching into Miranda’s mouth as her tongue swirled her nipple. 

Her fingers pinched and pulled at her other before she switched sides and did the same, sucking, biting and soothing. Andrea could not keep her hands still, one in Miranda’s hair, encouraging her not to stop, the other sliding down to Miranda’s ass to squeeze.

“I could look at your ass all day,” Andrea confessed as Miranda slowly kissed back up her chest.

“You already do,” Miranda teased, slowly lowering her mouth to Andreas nipple again, moaning as Andrea slapped her behind for the comment.

“Mmm, fuck Miranda- yes!” Andrea hissed as Miranda continued to flick her nipple with her tongue.

Andrea took off Miranda’s bra and threw it across the room, her hands going straight for her chest.

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,” Andrea said.

“Don’t tell stories that aren’t true,” Miranda warned.

“I would never lie to you,” Andrea promised.

Eventually, Andrea sat up and took Miranda’s nipple into her mouth, sucking, licking and moaning. Miranda’s hands in her hair encouraged her, turning her on more and more by the minute.

“I want you so bad, but this is new territory for me. I’ve never done this with someone I have a contract with, ever. I need you to know that. So we need to stop or I’m going to break my own rule,” Andrea pleaded against Miranda’s skin.

“Rules are made for breaking,” Miranda said huskily, as she grabbed Andreas face and kissed her hard.

The next thing Miranda knew, she was naked on her back, legs hooked over Andrea’s shoulders, one hand in her hair and the other grasping for the sheets. Andrea has one hand on Miranda’s nipple, pinching and rolling, and the other holding her hips down as she kissed up and down both thighs before nudging Miranda’s clit with her nose.

“Yes or no.”

“Yes, always yes.”

Andrea took a slow lick upward, moaning before doing so again, slowly gaining speed. Listening to Miranda moan from above had her so wet she could nearly cum herself. She slowly brought down her hand from Miranda’s chest and added finger into Miranda, then slowly pushed in a second.

”Oh god, god yes more,” Miranda pleaded.

“Say my name.”

“Andrea, Andrea, oh god more. Please.”

Andrea leaned up and took her clit into her mouth, sucking hard as she curled her fingers tighter, faster.

“I’m going to make you mine and everyone’s going to know huh,” Andrea whispered, her tongue flicking against Miranda’s Miranda’s clit as her fingers pumped in and out furiously.

“Andrea Andrea I’m so close yes yes Andrea!” Miranda screamed after tense minutes of being worked up and finally fell over the edge, her eyes glued shut as Andrea used her free hand to hold her down, cleaning her up.

After, Andrea slowly crawled back up the bed, kissing Miranda’s body as she went, while the older woman got her breathe. Andrea wrapped her arms around her and let her catch her breathe, just holding her, until Miranda pulled at her arms.

“Come up here. I want you but I can’t feel my legs,” she said with a laugh, leaning into kiss Andrea. 

Andrea wasted no time straddling Miranda and letting her hands roam her body. Miranda put her hands on Andreas thighs and pulled her up to her face. Only then did Andrea realize what Miranda meant. Holy shit- not only did Miranda Priestly want to tongue fuck her, she wanted her to ride her face.

Andrea gingerly moved up and lowered her body over Miranda’s mouth, moaning as Miranda’s tongue immediately made contact.

“More more more,” Andrea chanted, slowly moving her hips, careful not to crush Miranda.

Miranda grabbed her hips and pulled her down, wanting to get as deep inside her as possible. Andrea grabbed the headboard, panting, as Miranda took control.

“You’re sweet,” Miranda complimented, now sucking and licking gently on Andreas’s clit.

“You’re a tease,” Andrea said back, trying desperately to get more friction.

Miranda smacked her ass for that, causing Andrea to moan loudly and grind down deeper. Miranda worked her hands under Andreas legs and spread her lips for herself, sucking and licking inside and everywhere she could taste.

“Miranda! Oh god yes yes baby I’m going to cum,” Andrea warned, seeing stars.

A minute later, she held true to her promise and squirted all over Miranda’s face who gladly licked her clean.

“I had no idea I could do that,” Andrea said a little embarrassed once they were laying side by side again.

“Challenge accepted,” Miranda said with a laugh, rolling over to kiss Andrea again. 

They laid like that for a while, side by side, holding hands, feeling other parts of the others body and kissing lazily, going a few more rounds before eventually falling asleep. Andrea felt like she was in a fairytale. Everything was perfect. 

Until the next morning when she woke up and stretched out, her arm, only to be met with an empty bed and cold sheets. Miranda was gone.

Across the world, others were waking up to a new post of the two ladies on their opera date last week. 

Miranda.Priestly

All I really want our love to do is bring out the best in me and in you too.


	8. She’s got a way

Andrea’s smile immediately turned into a frown once she realized she was in bed alone. She sat up and looked around the room, listening for any signs of other life but heard none. She got up, slipped on a robe and went into the den to find Miranda’s clothes, like her, gone.

Typical. Promise someone the moon and as soon as they get it, they’re gone. Andrea was not just heartbroken, she was devastated she failed. She was so sure she was moving in a positive direction with Miranda and that she had her trust. Instead, she gave Miranda all her trust and she took off with it. 

Andrea started the coffee and forewent breakfast, too upset to eat. She started some laundry then began cleaning, the same thing she always did when she was upset. After showering and washing her face, she got dressed and headed to Target to pick up some last minute school supplies for her classroom. Meet the teacher night was coming up Thursday and she didn’t even have name tags ready.

As she walked through the aisles, all she could think about was what she did wrong. Patience, promises and fulfillment were what Miranda wanted and that’s what Andrea gave her. Time and time again she delivered. But somehow it wasn’t enough because still, Miranda left. 

The thought made Andrea chuckle bitterly as she added a pile of folders to her cart. All this time she was worried about Miranda trusting her and knowing how serious she was and that this wasn’t a game. She forgot to check if this was a game for Miranda.

Across town in the Elias Clark building, Miranda was absolutely glowing. Spending time with Andrea always made her happy but taking their relationship to that new level required trust and finally, Miranda was able to give it to her. There’s nothing Miranda loved more than people who kept their promises and yes, Andrea kept them all.

She did what she said she would, she was always there to be supportive, she listened, she cared and she was everything Miranda wanted. She wasn’t afraid of a future with Andrea anymore. She was sure it was what she wanted.

Leaving that morning was the hardest thing to do, but she had never been late to work and she wouldn’t start now. As she got up and stretched her deliciously sore muscles, she looked over at Andrea who was sleeping soundly, wrapped up in the sheets. She looked beautiful. She looked like what Miranda wanted to wake up to everyday. 

After redressing, Miranda pressed two kisses to Andreas cheek and left quietly, careful not to disturb her. It didn’t even cross her mind to leave a note or anything for Andrea to wake up to. Having never had a relationship like this, Miranda didn’t even realize she was doing something wrong.

After going home to get ready and shower, she returned to work with an extra spring in her step. Nigel walked into her office and nearly tripped over his own feet at the site of Miranda smiling to herself.

“Someone had a good weekend,” he said quietly as he closed the door and took a seat in front of her desk. “Details. I need them.”

“It was a wonderful weekend, that’s all,” Miranda said coyly.

“I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time, friend. I’m thrilled for you, really,” he said with a smile on his face.

“I am. I am happy. God, Nigel I don’t know what it is but from the moment I saw her she was different. And she is different,” Miranda finished quietly.

“I love this different you. Andrea definitely has a way. And I’m glad you found each other,” he said with a smile. “Now. About these prints...”

The rest of Miranda’s day went by in a blur just like that: people showing her problems she needed to fix and the incompetence of her staff so strong it was nearly suffocating. Her good mood slowly began to dwindle into a sour one. Periodically, she was checking her phone but heard nothing from Andrea, which was weird because Andrea always texted her throughout the day. But not today. Or the next day. Or the day after.

By Wednesday Miranda was absolutely fuming. She trusted this girl, gave her her heart and here she was again, alone. She spent eight weeks with Andrea, being wooed by Andrea, and now she just gave up on her? Bullshit. Giving up was something Miranda didn’t know how to do and she absolutely was not going to let Andrea do it to her either.

Nigel noticed right away and decided to give Andrea a call to get to the bottom of it. Unfortunately, what he heard did not surprise him at all. Miranda was absolutely clueless when it came to relationships and Andrea was positively heartbroken. Being a meddler naturally, he couldn’t help but tell Andrea he had a plan and would help her fix it. 

“She loves you. She doesn’t know how to show it and she’s way too afraid to say it but she does,” he assured her.

That afternoon, Nigel walked into Miranda’s office with his cellphone in hand, ready to give her that final push she needed to snap out of her funk and get Andrea back.

“We need to choose your breakup photo,” he said.

“My what?”

“Your breakup photo. It’s been eight weeks so we need to choose a photo to announce that you guys aren’t together,” he explained.

“What a preposterous idea, that we are not together,” Miranda said slowly, sitting back and folding her hands across her lap.

Nigel sighed deeply and closed the door before sitting down in a chair in front of Miranda’s desk.

“Well, are you? Monday you acted like Andrea had hung the moon. Then yesterday and today it’s like she burned your wardrobe. What happened?” he asked.

“Nothing happened, that’s the point. I finally, finally, let myself give her a chance. I tried to let her in and she got in and then she left,” she said exasperated.

“No, you left. I talked to her. Have you? How can you just sneak out and never call her and think everything’s fine?”

“I had to work, Nigel.”

“I know but you didn’t even leave a note or text her or call her.”

“She always calls me. This was the challenge she wanted, to prove me wrong. She said this, I, was what she wanted,” Miranda said quietly, eyes down.

“And she won. She proved you wrong. She never left your side and was everything she said she would be. She did it. So what more are you waiting for? It’s your turn now to prove to her that you want to be with her. Relationships are two way streets, Miranda,” he said.

Miranda sat quietly letting all the words sink in. Nigel was right. Andrea did all the work in their relationship, always. Miranda just got the benefit of that. And she got comfortable relying on Andrea to take care of them. But one thing she learned from Andrea was to go after what you want. And Miranda would.

•••

Andrea pushed her hair over her shoulder as she straightened books on the bookshelf in her classroom. She hadn’t spoken to Miranda since early Monday morning when they were in bed together and she couldn’t stop thinking about her. But there was nothing else she could do. She tried, she gave it her best, and she got her heartbroken and that was it.

She stood up and brushed the dust off her blue sundress then walked around the room, fixing things here and there. Meet the teacher night went well, and she was looking forward to the school year and for something else to focus on besides Miranda.

“Hi,” a distinct, yet quiet voice said from the doorway.

“Hey,” Andrea said incredulously, as she turned around and took Miranda in. She was leaning against the door frame in a white pencil skirt, black blouse and signature black pumps. It was 8 p.m. but she still had her sunglasses on top of her head and a black handbag dangling from her elbow.

“Could we talk?” Miranda asked.

“Umm, yeah. We can,” Andrea said as she pushed her hand through her hair and looked around. “I can offer you a beanbag or we can go outside, to the garden?”

“Outside would be nice,” Miranda said, trying to sound confident and offered Andrea a small smile despite her nerves.

They settled on a park bench, sitting just far enough apart that they weren’t touching. The lights around them put a soft glow on the night and if the tension wasn’t so high, it would have almost been romantic. After a couple minutes of silence, Miranda decided to take a page from Andrea’s book and try what worked the first time.

She slowly extended her hand, palm up, and Andrea put her hand on top, lacing their fingers together. Miranda quickly brought their hands to her mouth and kissed the back of Andreas hand, breathing a sigh of relief that she wasn’t so upset with her she wouldn’t hold her hand. That had become her safety mechanism, holding Andrea’s hand, and that’s what she needed now. To feel safe and secure enough to be able to tell Andrea the truth.

“I think roses are over rated,” she said quietly. 

“I’m allergic to flowers,” Andrea replied after a minute, once she realized what Miranda was doing.

“Orchestra music is incredibly boring,” Miranda said.

“I have every Billy Joel album on vinyl,” Andrea replied.

“I really love Wimbledon.”

“You just love the outfits,” Andrea teased and Miranda laughed.

“I’ve never liked holding hands or being affectionate to anyone but my girls, but with you it feels natural,” Miranda whispered.

“I cried for an hour when I woke up alone,” Andrea said.

Miranda leaned over and kissed Andrea’s temple, squeezing her hand tighter.

“I’m so sorry. I’ve told you before, Andrea, I don’t know how to be in a relationship. I have no idea. I have never been with someone who makes me feel like you do. And it scares me,” she admitted.

“How do I make you feel?” Andrea asked.

“Missed, wanted, loved, appreciated, cared for. I was perfectly content with how my life was and then you flipped a switch and turned on the lights and showed me there is more to the world and there are people I can trust, but Andrea I have such deep seeded doubt that you’ll leave me so I sabotaged this relationship before it could begin,” she said. “And I’ll regret it the most, if you choose not to stay with me but, god why is this so hard to say. Andrea, I will never stop regretting leaving you Monday. I am sorry and I will always be so sorry. I didn’t even think about it. I was so used to you taking care of me but I promise you, I know, that I want to be with you for as long as you will have me and I want to take care of you, as well.”

Andrea stayed quiet, not meeting Miranda’s eyes as she took in everything she had to say, nodding slowly. 

“You never said you loved me, but you know how I take my coffee. And you watch movies with me and know my favorite color and reach for my hand. You never had to say it for me to know how you felt. And you still don’t have to say it if you’re not ready. But I know how you feel because I feel the same way,” she said finally. “Putting your heart out there is the scariest possible scenario but you can trust me. You know that and I know that but part of that is communicating. I didn’t contact you for the past few days because I knew I did everything I said I would and it was your turn. I’ll never stop trying to impress you and make you happy but we have to do this together.”

“You’re right. I have been treating this like a challenge, a task of yours and not giving you the love and respect you deserve. I don’t think I realized how much I missed you and wanted to be with you until Tuesday,” Miranda confessed.

“Soulmates are bullshit. But if we have them, I know you are mine. I want to be with you, too. As long as you’ll have me,” Andrea said.

“Nigel once told me that actions speak louder than words,” Miranda said in response. “And the very first thing you asked me the day we met was who ‘C’ was.”

“Sizing up the competition,” Andrea said with a smirk, bumping her shoulder with Miranda’s.

“I have a photo of my girls on my desk, but I am not always at my desk and they are always on my mind. So I wear their initial around my neck, and close to my heart, to show them how much I care,” she said while rummaging through her hand bag. She pulled out a black velvet box and held it out for Andrea to take. 

“Andrea, I cannot promise you I won’t make mistakes or that I won’t say the wrong thing. But I can promise you, starting now, I will our more effort into ensuring my actions will reflect how much I care about you.”

With shaking hands, Andrea slowly opened the box and smiled widely as tears sprung to her eyes. Inside was a simple necklace with an ‘M’ pendant, identical to the one Miranda wore. 

“What does this mean to you?” Andrea asked, wanting to hear Miranda say it.

“That I am showing you I want to be close to your heart. Always,” she said.

Andrea leaned in with both hands on either side of Miranda’s face and kissed her deeply. Miranda put her hands on Andreas elbows and kissed her back, each feeling a new spark of hope. After Miranda fixed the necklace around her neck, they posed for a selfie and kissed some more, enjoying the quiet and each other. 

“I hoped you’d come back for me,” Andrea said quietly, her arms wrapped around Miranda and head leaning on her shoulder.

“I live on hope. And it always delivers,” Miranda replied, an arm around Andrea’s shoulders as she kissed the top of her head.

A few hours later, Nigel nearly spilled his wine across his coffee table when he saw the picture of the pair, sitting on a park bench with natural smiles on their faces, love in their eyes and a new necklace around Andrea’s neck. Sometimes meddling was worth it, he thought as he quickly posted the photo.

Miranda.Priestly

She’s got a way about her. I don’t know what it is, but I know that I can’t live without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL! Thank you so much for reading this story! I am a news writer by day so this was so scary for me to step out of my comfort zone and write my first ever fic, but I love how it turned out and your sweet words have meant the world. Someone figured me out early on, but each Instagram caption is from a song, which would play at the end of the scene were this a real movie. Thank you again for reading and I hope you find the Andrea to your Miranda.
> 
> Xoxo-Gia


End file.
